Circus Of War
by BleedingclawForever
Summary: Better Summary Inside  When a travelling circus loses one of it's trucks it unleashes a menace on the Ohu mountains unlike the dogs have ever seen before. Great cats from around the world are seeking revenge and will destroy everything that stands in...
1. Prologue: Unexpected Gifts

**Yeah, back from the dead with a ****Ginga Series**** fanfiction. I needed something else to work on. 'The Hitchhiker' was kind of boring me.**

Title: Circus Of War**  
Rating: **M**  
Description:** When a travelling circus loses one of its cars, Ohu is plunged into darkness once again as a new terrifying menace ravages the land. The menace is something Ohu has never seen before, great cats from around the world who want one thing: revenge.

**(o.o)  
Prologue: Unexpected Gifts…  
**  
It was a dark and stormy night, the rain sounded heavily against the inside of the old steel truck. The truck was from an increasingly popular travelling circus. Outside the truck were the words _Master Onigumo's travelling circus. Come see the world's great cats jump through rings of fire and ballet dance._  
From inside a beast lay in his cage he weighed nearly five-hundred pounds and was seething in frustration. "_Why, why can I not be free?_" He thought.

No matter how many times he travelled on the road he would never get used to the rumble of the trucks. He couldn't see anything, but he wasn't a fool. He knew others were here as well. His mate, Abeni, was also awake. He could tell from her breathing patterns. Had it not been dark he might have known she was looking in his direction.

"_For how long must we suffer in here?_" He continued to think. For a long time he wondered how to escape the clutches of these demons known as humans. He didn't want to kill any during an escape because he knew that if he did, there'd be a more pressing search for him.

In frustration he let out a loud roar. "I _can't_ take it anymore! We must figure out a way to escape!" "Yes we must, but every time we try, we fail." Abeni replied. "Does that mean we give up? _No_, we try harder!" He continued to roar. "Hlatshwayo, I understand your point of view but, we never win. The best we can hope to do, is never have cubs so that Onigumo devil doesn't take them and put them in this life." She sighed.

"Then he'll just get some more lions to replace us, use your head woman!" Hlatshwayo roared and an unusually loud crack of thunder could be heard. The entire truck rattled and made a strange screeching sound. "What is that?" Abeni rumbled tensely. "I don't know but it doesn't sound good does it?" A lioness named Folami wondered aloud. Hlatshwayo just sat up in his cage and angled his ears around so that he might be able to hear the cause of the sound.

He suddenly felt as though he was falling over. Slammed into the side of the cage he heard the horrible sound of metal on metal rang in his ears. His cage even began to topple over and he was slammed into Abenis' cage. The lioness roared in surprise and pain. "The truck's falling!" Folami screeched as her cage was also slammed into Abenis'. The lions felt the pull of gravity as the entire truck went careening off a mountain side. All ten of the lions inside the truck screamed in fear as they fell. Hlatshwayo wouldn't dare hope of freedom, so instead he roared in anger, guilt and disappointment. "_So this is how I am going to die, without ever tasting freedom, I _knew _there was never a god!_" Was his final thought before the truck came to a frightening crash at the bottom of the mountain.

He could feel the vibration inside his chest. He was laying on his side in agony of the impact. He swore he heard the sound of other trucks crashing but he could not be sure. He even assumed his pain meant death but when none came he opened his eyes. Blinking once he saw the lightning from the open end of the truck. They were in some forest. He licked his lips. A strange screeching noise occurred right in his ear and he growled in frustration until he realized that screeching was the opening of a cage door.  
His mouth dropped in amazement. He couldn't believe it. He was finally free. Standing up, he made his way towards the light; completely unaware that Abeni and Folami were also free and were walking up beside him. He breathed in the scent of the forest. For once in his life there was no scent of popcorn, belches, or farts. No sound of noisy children and of equally annoying adults. There was not one single human thing on the forest level, except another truck. He smirked to himself. He now knew what he was going to do. "Hlatshwayo, what do we do now, do we free the others or do we leave. Perhaps we should explore first or maybe-"  
"_Abeni, _quit your bitching, I know exactly what I'm doing!"

He walked further outside of the truck and turned his head to look around. The lightning flashed and he saw two mountains in the distance. "Sir?" Folami asked. "Yes, I know exactly what I'm doing." He nodded, not even minding how his now soggy mane stuck to him. "But first, we must gather our comrades." He announced with a sly smirk as he approached another truck with a picture of a tiger on it.

**(o.o)  
**

**Yeah, the Ohu dogs won't make their appearance until the third chapter. I know because I've already posted it somewhere else. If anyone out there goes on Ginga_Board you can go to the fan section you can read the rest of what's there. Updates on fanfiction **_**will**_** be **_**slower**_**!**


	2. Chapter 1: Gathering

**Chapter 1: Gathering**

"Hey Zulfikar!" Hlathswayo roared inside the tiger cargo hold. "What is it Hlathswayo?" The calm voice spoke up. Zulfikar sounded far back and the lion boldly stalked into the cargo hold. He went straight to the back, where the familiar voice and smell came from. "I have a plan, but I need your assistance." He could hear the tiger shuffle around in his cage. "I'm listening."

"We're going to get our revenge, but I cannot do it alone. I'll free you, if you agree to serve me." The lion licked his lips with a smirk. They were keeping their voices low; making sure none of the others heard what was taking place. The tiger gave a quiet chuckle. "Of course, I'd help you either way. You're a friend. I want my revenge just as much as you do." Hlathswayo's heart rate quickened. He was excited for the first time in many years.

"Well, welcome to the army Grand General Zulfikar." The big lion used a skilled paw to unlock the cage. Many cats knew how to open the cages, but if they somehow managed to escape they knew the fate that would await them. Besides, these things only opened from the front.

"_Abeni!_" He roared over the thunder. A silhouette appeared at the entrance. "Free Hariraj, and then you, Folami, Zulfikar and I will free the others. "Yes sir," She said and went to work freeing the others.

**(o.o)**

He was behind some trees. The night sky was beginning to turn into a light blue. Hlathswayo was trying to calm himself before he gave his grand speech. All of the cats that had fallen into the forest were waiting for him to take his stand on a boulder. He was excited about the cat's freedom but he was unsure whether or not all would follow him. If they did not all would fail and any hint of revenged would be gone, they'd all just be hunted down and put back into the circus.

"Hlathswayo?" He heard a familiar voice and turned to see Abeni standing in the shadow of the trees. "Yes?" He asked. "It's time." She stated and he gave her a nod telling her that she could go and join the others beneath the boulder.

Trying to look more confident than he felt he leaped upon the boulder and stood regally. He glanced at his audience surprised at how many cats Onigumo's circus actually had.

He could see all the lionesses (which were at the front of the boulder), tigers, leopards, cheetahs, lynx, bobcats, servals, snow leopards, jaguars, cougars and panthers. He was almost positive he saw some African wild cats but wasn't paying them too much attention since they were so small. There seemed to be about one hundred and fifty here in all. They were all staring expectantly up at him. From the looks in their eyes he could clearly see they _were_ ready to at least listen to him. He'd preached freedom for so long and now that they actually had it, it seemed that he was keeping his promises.

"Greetings my friends, I would like to thank you for even bothering to show up, it means a lot to me." His deep voice was calm an authorative. Their silence was a clear sign that he should continue. "Now that we are out, our first order of business should be to organize ourselves."

"I thought we were going to seek revenge on them." Several remarks of agreement rang out and the lion clenched his teeth. He knew that voice anywhere. The voice was feminine, but smooth and sounded extremely smart-alecky. He turned to glare right at her. It was Maren. She was a large and beautiful female snow leopard. The two did not get along; according to her he was a "sexist prick" and should be destroyed. Apparently she even dominated over the male snow leopards. Hlathswayo kept his cool, deciding that challenging her would make it more difficult to gain followers.

"A good question, Maren. We will seek revenge and it will be soon, but for that revenge we will need a sure place to stand. I've got a feeling that this is the place." Maren's pale amber eyes were narrowed as she nodded at him. "Our second order of business should be to explore these mountains, once we do that we should find out where Onigumo's circus is headed and from then, we shall torture every last one of those bastards to death!" He roared and a loud chorus roared their approval. "Wait!" A gruff voice called out. It was clear where it came from; a pale golden tiger with brown stripes known has Hariraj. He was extremely powerful and extremely clever. He was one of the few cats who could actually stand a chance against the lion in battle.

"No disrespect Hlathswayo," The tiger licked his lips "but even you surely know that when we kill humans, it attracts other humans. What do you plan to do about the ones that come after us with their death machines?" To someone else this might've just seemed like an honest question, but Hlathswayo could easily hear the challenge in the young tiger's words. There was silence as he began to pace back and forth quickly trying to decide what to do. If these cats followed him into battle, there was no guarantee that they'd all survive. So he realized something for the first time in his many years of life: they'd need more. Many more cats if they were to achieve what he'd set out to achieve.

He let a chuckle slide from his lips. "Oh, clever Hariraj, we will destroy them as well, but of course you are right. Such a small number could do nothing. Only us would never get away with such a crime. So, we will need more cats." Hariraj blinked at him. "Where do you expect to find wildcats roaming around Japan?" Hariraj spat in frustration at his lack of knowledge. "There are more cats in captivity than there are in the wild, Japan is a small country but there are many zoos. We can find at least several hundred cats around here." Hlathswayo smirked down at his entire audience. "We will go to zoos and circuses that were just like our own pathetic excuse for a home and we will give them a chance to have our own revenge." The animals below him began to murmur in excitement and talk of human bloodshed was an exciting idea. "If we do this more humans will just keep coming and then what?" Maren asked sounding frustrated, her spotted tail swished back and forth. "Then, we will kill every single fucking human on this goddamned island if we have to!" Hlathswayo roared and even those who were unsure of his plan joined in.

Hlathswayo stopped roaring to check out the excited cats. _"Yes,"_ The lion thought _"It is truly time for a revolution"_ He closed his eyes and let out the loudest roar possible.

**(o.o)  
**

**Updated.**

~Bleedingclaw


End file.
